Bendy Wiki:File Policies
The policy of files informs all users and editors on uploading files, either they can be accepted or not. As a matter of fact, all images used in pages should be in best quality as possible. Standard Images Acceptable Images Any official images accepted in pages can be identified as: * Concept art. * Artwork. * Promotion. * Model views. * Official screenshot. * Model renders for infoboxes. * Animations. Animations for cutscenes, however, are not allowed due to limitations (except for those that went unused or removed). * Winning fanart entries. * Non-''Bendy'' photos for known real-world pages. Only one photo per page, however. Unacceptable Images Images not owned by Joey Drew Studios Inc. or other cooperated companies are not permitted to add, even if they were not for pages. However, these images can be only used in the discussion portal. Images not used for pages are: * Fanarts. * Source Filmmakers (SFMs). * Photoshops. * Web screencaps. * Memes. * Images containing topics that has nothing to do with the franchise. In-Game Screenshots Acceptable Screenshots When taking screenshots during gaming, your screenshot must have: * All advanced options enabled for better resolution, if you have a better computer or laptop. * Fully taken to fit the monitor screen’s size. * Watermarks not included. * English subtitles. Screenshots with non-English subtitles are exclusive to the Bendy Wiki’s respective languages only. Unacceptable Screenshots Your screenshots must not be: * Lower or poor in quality. * Plagiarized or stolen from another site. * Taken from gameplay videos, especially with Let’s Player/Youtuber's webcam faces and/or channel icons. * Irrelevantly cropped. (Cropped images for characters without their model or artwork are acceptable.) * Duplicated. Refrain from uploading in-game screenshots that include almost every single frame/shots from both gameplay and cutscenes, even that were exactly the same but in different angle. Thus, excessively spacing the screenshots out is not intended. Videos Acceptable Videos These videos uploaded by official creators of the franchise are allowed to be added in pages: * Announcements. * Trailers. * Cartoon shorts. * Interview videos. Unacceptable Videos Fan videos should be only used in discussions, comments, blog posts, and user profiles. However, they cannot be directly added in the pages: * Gameplay (let's play) videos. * Reaction videos. * Comic dubs. * Music videos. * Other fan works. Forbidden Videos For serious respect to age-appropriate rating boards such as ESRB and PEGI, any fan or gameplay videos with content precisely made for younger children are extremely prohibited. These videos, like from FGTeev (he honestly shows no honor to age-appropriate ratings), are targeting the young audience while the game series does not because they are officially classified as suitable for 13+ to older. The truth is, the Bendy franchise is not entirely "G-rated", but some like Bendy’s cartoon short series are still appropriate for a general audience. Decompiled Files When you upload a texture or audio, add the "Texture files" and “Audio files" category to their file descriptions if you must. Texture Files If there is a texture map consisting of huge amount of textures, separate the maps before adding them to respective pages. Miscellaneous textures (visions, grids, meshes, etc.) cannot be necessarily added to pages but keep them listed in the category list of texture files. Audio Files Ogg files of voice dialogues and series of sounds or noises can be added to pages, only straight from the game files. However if the audio file is not relevantly used anywhere in pages (e.g: a sound effect of clicking/pressing the button), it will remain in the audio listing category. Gallery and Audio Pages If the gallery or audio sections in main pages are large enough or feels like to be organized with heading sections, feel free to make a separated page for the list of images and audio. Category:Policies